


Bagażnik

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve nie zawsze wozi w bagażniku zwłoki</p><p>Prompt 22. "Bagażnik"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagażnik

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve przyglądał się Kono z niedowierzaniem, miał nadzieję, że chociaż tym razem dziewczyna żartuje.  
\- Błagam, powiedz, że to wszystko to jakiś słaby żart.  
\- Sam mówiłeś, że mam go przypilnować. Gdyby tym razem ci uciekł, to nie miałbyś szans go już złapać - tłumaczyła się niezdarnie.  
\- Tak, ale porwanie? Doskonale wiesz, że to jest karalne, nawet dla nas - nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Ten raz mi daruje. Teraz już nie ucieknie ci sprzed ołtarza!  
          Mężczyzna, jedynie pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w swojego partnera, związanego w bagażniku. Cóż, w końcu Kono miała jedynie pilnować go na wieczorze kawalerskim. A lepsza taka ochrona, niż żadna.


End file.
